


You Shouldn't Be Doing That Either!

by FallenAngel10086



Series: What Was Said [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to No, You're Not Supposed To Be Doing THAT! Castiel has to yell at Dean for committing another Big One... For sanity's sake, let's count this as a deleted scene from Lazarus Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Be Doing That Either!

Castiel split his attention between watching over Dean and trying to get Jimmy Novak to agree to be his vessel. He really wanted to be able to talk to Dean about a few things, mainly the reason behind his resurrection... but the theft needed to be dealt with as well..

Castiel's irritation with his charge grew when he saw what Dean was looking at. It was one of the things he had stolen when he was first brought back. Castiel hadn't looked much at it then because of everything else that Dean had stolen.

It was pornography... Now Castiel knew that most humans these days looked at it in some form or another, (not that all would admit it) but his problem with Dean and the aforementioned porn? The Lust. Yes, there was the sexual lust, but there was also the lust for more, and the lust for the distraction it was bringing to him.

"You aren't supposed to be doing that either!" Castiel exclaimed in frustration, forgetting again momentarily that Dean wasn't able to withstand his true voice.

Castiel sighed and watched passively as Dean and his abomination of a brother tried to shield themselves from the shattering glass.

"Never mind," he grumbled quietly, "You can't understand what I'm trying to say to you..."

Castiel made a mental note to remind himself to chew out Dean later about the Big Ones. On his way back to Jimmy he wondered why the garrison had the same name for breaking one of the Commandments and committing one of the seven deadly sins.

"I'll have to ask Uriel about that later," he muttered ti himself before he began to talk to Jimmy Novak.

*~O~*

Dean and Sam stood up and carefully brushed the glass off of themselves. They surveyed the damaged that was caused this time.

"We are so not going to get the deposit back this time..." Dean muttered.

Sam pulled up the Busty Asian Beauties magazine and held it so that Dean could see it clearly. "You know Dean," he sighed, "Maybe whatever yanked you out is trying to tell you something..."

 


End file.
